


What Comes Next

by celli



Category: Sports Night
Genre: M/M, Post-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2004-05-03
Updated: 2004-05-03
Packaged: 2017-10-07 06:43:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 622
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/62466
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/celli/pseuds/celli
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"I'm not that guy on TV anymore."</p>
            </blockquote>





	What Comes Next

**Author's Note:**

> This is a blatant bribe--er, reward--for out_there. *hugs*

Casey sat alone on the set. There was a party in the conference room, full of tears and alcohol and Dana hugging all of the staff over and over. He'd be expected to join it, brave face on, and he would. In a minute.

There were footsteps behind him. Casey turned as Dan slid into his seat. "Did Natalie send you to drag me in?" he asked.

"She tried." Dan grinned. "Now that she can't threaten our pants anymore, she's not quite as scary."

"Oh, I don't know about that."

"You are coming, right?"

"I will. I just needed--" Casey gestured out at the dark space in front of them.

"Yeah." Dan looked out too. "It's been a hell of a ride, hasn't it, Casey? Seven years, two networks, and more in-jokes than any dozen shows should accumulate."

"A neighborhood park all covered in cheese," Casey murmured. "We think Helsinki might be in Finland."

"Frozen turkeys falling from the rafters."

They both looked up. Then they caught each other's gazes and started laughing.

"Dan?" Casey asked after they'd both gotten themselves under control.

Dan was still smiling. "What?"

"Is it okay to be relieved? Just a little?"

"I would imagine," Dan said. "Is it because of the new gig?"

"No. I mean, it's gonna be a good book--"

"Casey, my friend, it's going to be a *great* book. We're writing it."

"I know. But--" Casey leaned forward, bumping his knees into Dan's. "I loved this show. It's been home for seven years. But I'm ready to do something where I get up in the *morning* to go to work. Where the fate of a horde of people is not resting on my--our shoulders every night. Where I'm not that guy on TV anymore. I've been that guy on TV for ten years now, and I never thought I'd get tired of it, but maybe I have. I want what comes after being that guy on TV."

"Being that guy in the unemployment line?"

"Danny."

"Kidding." Dan waved a hand. "I'm not there with you--I am going to seriously miss being that guy on TV--but I get what you're saying."

"Do you?" This wasn't quite the opening he'd planned, but it would do. Casey moved even farther into Dan's personal space.

Dan was looking at him oddly, but he didn't move back. "It's about the freedom, right?" He half-laughed. "I'm not quite sure what you need to be free to--"

It was hardly a kiss, between Dan's interrupted sentence and Casey's nerves. But it got the point across.

Casey pulled back, got a deep breath in on the second try, and forced himself to meet Dan's eyes.

"Oh," Dan said. "*Oh.*"

"We should go back to the party." Casey's chest hurt. "Natalie will--"

Then Dan's hand was on the back of his head, pulling him forward again, and this time around was much better. Casey closed his eyes and concentrated on noticing exactly how firm Dan's lips were, and the way he tasted--Old Milwaukee, mostly, and cheddar cheese, he'd been at the snacks. He wanted something to remember in the very likely event that Dan came to his senses after this and never spoke to him again.

They broke apart. Looking at Dan was even harder this time. It got easier when Dan's smile registered. "Oh," he said again, and Casey almost smiled back. "You know what?"

"What?"

"I could be a big fan of what happens next."

"You could?"

"I really could."

"Oh," Casey echoed. "That's--that's good."

"It is. Come on, let's go to the party. I still don't trust Natalie." And they stepped together off the set, Casey McCall alongside Dan Rydell, for the last time.


End file.
